Moonlight
by Shen Meileng
Summary: SUGAR-E 13 / di bawah cahaya bulan, perasaan mereka berdua tersampaikan. Bunga sakura, kembang api, angin.


_**Angin melenakan bunga sakura**_

_**Di gugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga**_

_**Tahukah mereka?**_

_**Ada cinta di bulan purnama**_

_**Moonlight**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**No commercial advantage is gained.**_

_**Just for fun at all!**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**For: SUGAR-E! U for Unique**_

Ini bulan purnama ketiga, berarti sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuan mereka bukanlah hal yang tidak di sengaja karena nyatanya yang _**cupid**_ ikut campur tangan dalam pertemuan mereka.

Berawal dari Sakura yang patah hati karena sang pacar memutuskannya secara sepihak dan malah menubruk seseorang yang sejak saat itu bayangan orang itu selalu bertahan di otak Sakura selama ini.

Dan anehnya lagi, mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat bulan purnama di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Memangnya ada apa dengan bulan purnama sebenarnya?

"Sakura.."sapa pemuda bersurai kuning yang di jawab senyuman oleh Sakura

Pemuda itu tampak tidak sabar dan segera menarik Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto nama pemuda itu tidak mau memberitahukan tujuan mereka.

"kita sudah sampai.."ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"i-ini~"

"selamat ulang tahun Sakura.."

Eh? Bagaimana dia..

"terkejut?"tanya Naruto dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, "aku lupa mengembalikan ini padamu. Dan sebenarnya, karena ini aku bisa tahu jika hari ini ulang tahunmu.."

Sakura menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Kartu pelajar miliknya dan foto yang terpasang di sana merupakan foto terjelek sepanjang hidupnya. Kenapa harus foto itu sih yang di lihat oleh Naruto?

"jadi, apa kau ingin tetap di sini atau kita masuk?"tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

"ter-terserah Naruto-kun.."

Mereka makan malam di taman yang memang sengaja di pesan oleh Naruto. Sakura mungkin memang bukan penggemar film-film romantis, tapi dia tahu perlakukan Naruto ini sangat romantis. Apalagi mereka makan malam di kelilingi oleh pohon Sakura.

"Sakura, lihatlah langit.."pinta Naruto yang di turuti oleh Sakura, "kau melihat apa?"

"tidak ada apapun, Naruto-kun.."ucap Sakura dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura dan berkata "coba lihat sekali lagi"

Sakura menurut dan entah dari mana, kembang api sudah bermunculan di langit yang tadi gelap gulita itu. Sakura terkejut, namun tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kembang api itu membentuk tulisan yang membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Naruto-kun~"panggil Sakura ragu

"kau melihatnya?"tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum

"tapi kita~"

"baru bertemu? Memangnya kenapa jika kita baru bertemu?"

"tapi~"

"aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, bahkan sejak kau SMP. Kau boleh memanggilku _**phedofil**_ ataupun _**lolicon**_, tapi yang aku mau hanyalah kau.."

Sakura terbengong mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan. Jadi selama ini..

"aku menyukaimu. Bahkan perasaan ini sudah ada sejak mata kita tidak sengaja bertemu saat kau baru masuk SMP.."jelas Naruto yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, menahan segala gengsi dan malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "mungkin kau akan menertawakan perkataanku ini, tai percayalah padaku Sakura. Aku tulus mencintaimu.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berakar dari satu hal.

Apa jawabanmu, Sakura?

"terima kasih Naruto, tapi menurutku ini terlalu cepat.."

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa, tapi Sakura belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu kesempatan. Tahun depan, di tempat ini tepat saat bulan purnama, aku akan membertitahukanmu jawabannya.."

Naruto mendengarnya seakan tidak percaya dan menatap Sakura yang menyinggungkan senyuman tulus. Sinar bulan, bunga sakura dan keindahan apapun yang ada di dunia tidak sebanding dengan senyuman Sakura.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

_**Err.. jika tidak keberatan silahkan di komen :D**_


End file.
